


Azuma's bedroom lessons

by Stunfisky



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Education, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stunfisky/pseuds/Stunfisky
Summary: A collection of oneshots of Azuma teaching everyone certain things about sex and themselves.Will update tags as chapters come out.
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Yukishiro Azuma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Azuma's bedroom lessons

Azuma trailed a thin finger down a muscular chest. His amber eyes flicking up as a loud moan came from the man in front of him. They had barely started, just kissing and clothed grinding, and Banri was already this wound up. “Are you going to finish so soon?” He teased watching as blue eyes glared.

“Hell no.” The young man spat before a shudder had him close his eyes. “Just… didn’t think you’d be so slow at this, Azuma-san.”

He chuckled softly with a hint of darkness. Banri’s words told him everything he needed to know. “Just because you’re naturally good at kissing, I believe you sorely lack the mindset for sex, Banri-kun.” Azuma reached forward, hand splayed over the younger’s chest and pushed, silently commanding that he lay down. Banri complied with hesitation and confusion. “Sex isn’t just for chasing pleasure blindly. I think you’ll find that by not taking your time you’re missing out on something grander, after this.” Azuma paused, meeting Banri’s eyes. “If you’ll trust me to take care of you that is.”

Banri gulped and seemed to have trouble finding his voice for a few seconds. “O-of course! That’s why I came to you. You’re the only one in this dorm that should be half as good as me with your experience.”

The older smiled at the unintentional jab. He’d prove that he was much better than the other in this subject. While he didn’t have natural talent, Azuma had much more experience than Banri could imagine if those porn lookbooks that Sakyou had found were anything to go by. He doubted Banri really truly experimented in his alone time. Well, he’d show him a time and maybe, Banri would learn some patience out of this lesson. The silveret tapped the blond’s still clothed hip. “Finish undressing.” 

The younger wasted no time in pushing his pants and boxers down and kicking them off. “What about you?”

“Don’t worry about me for now. I’ll undress when I’m ready.” Banri only shrugged at his reply and laid back down. Azuma waited for a moment before he allowed his hands to roam the other’s body. “How long do you usually go for?”

“Hmm, depends... mm… 10 minutes maybe? But… ah… I gotta go a few rounds before I’m spent.”

“And with sex?” His fingers were now pressing into Banri’s hips which had the blond groan.

“30 tops. You?”

Azuma smiled, “it varies with who I’m with. I think the longest was 2 hours.”

“Fa-ah-fuck… Why the hell would it take that long?”

“Foreplay… roleplay… there’s many reasons.”

“You got shit stamina though.”

“Perhaps in most other activities, but I’ve found I can outlast most people in this.”

Banri made a short laugh before shuddering when Azuma trailed his fingers up his hard on. “Ha! Ah… I-I have trouble believing that.”

“Well, I won’t challenge your opinion. You’ll see if I’m telling the truth or not sooner or later. Anyway, that’s enough chatting for now.” Azuma warned before leaning over and guiding Banri’s erection into his mouth and down to the hilt. He paused to look up when he heard a loud expletive and a hand at his shoulder. As he expected, Banri’s blush was reaching down his neck now and his other hand was hovering just away from his lips. Azuma didn’t let his pride show on his face just yet. If the younger thought this was the best he had that he was in for a wild ride. Banri wasn’t pushing him off so he continued with his plan. 

He counted the seconds it took before Banri’s hand slowly moved to his head to pull at his silver hair. Azuma pulled himself away immediately after a harsh tug and raised octave in Banri’s voice. The whine of disappointment and frustration didn’t phase Azuma though. “I don’t want you cumming so early.” He explained breathily, but Banri’s glare didn’t lose it’s edge. That was fine. “Banri-kun,” he chimed, “do you think you could out last me?” 

Azuma expected Banri’s reaction to the challenge, pulling him into a rough and passionate kiss. “I could outlast you twenty times.”

“Even I don’t think I could last that long, Banri-kun.” Azuma giggled before he got up off the bed and moved to a small chest. He rummaged around to find the toy he was looking for. Once he found it he turned to Banri and held it up while he walked back.

“The fuck is that?”

“You’ve never seen a cock ring before?”

“Of course I have!”

Of course, of course, Azuma smiled, “Then you know what it’s used for?” Banri nodded with a slightly insulted look. “This is just assurance, is that okay?”

“Go ahead,” the younger huffed, “I’ll get you off before you know what’s happening to you.”

Azuma smiled, then crawled to Banri’s lap and slowly, teasingly, slid the ring on. As impatient as Banri was, Azuma fully expected Banri’s motions to change the lead. He followed the change, tilting his head to give the younger room to mark his neck and shoulder. Azuma allowed soft hums and sighs to come from him. He laid back onto the bed at the silent insistence once his shirt had been removed. Azuma closed his eyes as he tried to feel the inkling of pleasure, but his attention was snapped back to his current partner.

“Shit, you’re not even hard.” Banri’s shock was obviously not entirely meant for Azuma to hear. When their eyes locked Azuma only smiled, watching the panic in Banri grow. Oh yes, this was the moment he knew he fucked up. The older man broke the eye contact to fully relax. Azuma would let Banri lead for now, perhaps the younger would show off his personal tricks. He certainly did have a few tricks, enough to get Azuma to get hard and moan. 

However, it took some time and Azuma could tell Banri was losing focus. He reached out and cupped the younger’s cheeks. “Banri-kun? Let me lead?” He watched Banri’s lust and pride conflict in his expressions so he leaned up to softly kiss him. “Trust me, please?”

Banri took a few more seconds before he finally conceded with a soft, “okay.” The younger allowed Azuma to guide him back down onto the bed with his hips supported by pillows. The silveret grabbed the bottle of lube that Banri had used earlier to prep him and started to work on the blond.

“How are you feeling?”

The blond groaned, adjusting to the finger in him. “Like I wanna get fucking off.”

“So impatient,” Azuma teased with a giggle.

“But fuck,” Banri continued, “haven’t felt anything like this… Ah! There! Azu-” As asked, Azuma continued to press into the other’s prostate. He heatedly watched the man below him shudder and moan. “Azu! Nn!”

The silveret smiled, “that makes what would have been your second orgasm.” The only reply he got was a groan. Azuma waited for the younger to catch his breath before he went down on him again. Immediately Banri’s hands were in his hair. They didn’t immediately pull him down so that told Azuma that Banri was still somewhat sensible, but knew that wouldn’t last for long as he multitasked. The younger loudly moaned trying his best to keep in control. Azuma would have to congratulate him for lasting for over a minute before his control snapped and he yanked Azuma away to flip him over. Azuma expected the penetration that followed, but still gasped. The pulling of his hair and the sharp thrusts certainly got Azuma closer, but it wasn’t enough.

Soon though Banri stilled and collapsed atop the older male, his breath ragged with exertion. “A-azuma… please. I-I can’t… Azuma--” He whined. When Azuma pushed Banri up to look at him he noticed that the younger’s face wasn’t just wet due to sweat and saliva. “It hurts… so good.. I need-”

“Shh,” Azuma cooed with a soft kiss. “Soon. Just a little more.” A needy whine was his reply. “You’ve done well so far. Lay back down.” Azuma took this chance to commit a prideless and needy Banri to his memory. The way his pupils were blown wide, brows knitted together, and tears streaming down. Banri looked completely debauched, something audiences would never see on stage. Nor hear his heady whines and needy pleas. Azuma grabbed the lube again so he could slide the cock ring off. The sigh of relief Banri released made Azuma smile warmly. “You’ve lasted longer than I thought you would. You would have cum five times already without it. Do you think you can hold off a little more or should I finish you now?”

“I wanna… with you.” Azuma could almost cry at how kind the other was. With no words, Azuma lined himself up and slowly pushed in. He could feel Banri’s nails dig into his back as he tried to restrain himself. The older quickly set up a rhythm, slow at first, but picking up speed. “Azu… I-I can’t!”

“Go ahead, you’ve done so good.” Azuma continued through Banri’s orgasm, chasing his own which came quickly due to how tight and eagerly the younger was taking him. Azuma moaned softly as his own orgasm soon crashed down on him. He felt his arms weaken so he laid on top of the younger. He didn’t have the strength to pull out just yet. His amber eyes closed as he listened to Banri labored breathing. Soon, he looked up to the blond and noticed something: he was asleep. A fond smile grew on his face as he slowly reached up to gently tuck Banri’s bangs away from his face. That seemed to be enough to stir the younger. “Welcome back, Banri-kun.”

The blond took a moment to connect the dots, “fuck, how long was I out?” He asked before wrapping an arm around the silveret.

“Less than a minute, I suppose, so no worries. I haven’t even pulled out.” Azuma moved his hips to show his point which had Banri groan. Azuma laughed breathily. “Congratulations, you just about lasted an hour.”

“God, I haven’t felt so spent after just one time.” Azuma chuckled in reply. “You win this time, Azuma-san, but I’ll catch up soon enough.”

Slowly, Azuma pushed himself up to be able to pull out of Banri. “I suppose I’ll look forward to that day when you can give me just as much as I did for you today.” He placed a kiss on the other’s forehead before laying back down, perfectly content to spend the next few minutes just cuddling and thinking about the times that would follow.


End file.
